The daughter with the, beard?
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Lin talks to Bumi about why she and Tenzin never had kids. MY first Linumi ever.
1. The daughter with the, beard?

**this is my first ever linumi. and i don't give a cracker if you complain that Lin is 50 not 40. in my eyes she looks 40. anyway tell me how i did cause i'm not used to writing linumi. this is also dedicated to DarkPriestessOfHyrule for convincing me to write Linumi. cheers. please r&amp;r**

* * *

Bumi lay awake in bed, unable to get a certain subject out of his head. He looked down at the strong woman in his arms. "Are you awake Lin?"

Lin let out a sigh. "Yes." They manoeuvred their bodies until Bumi sat against the headboard, Lin relaxing into his broad chest. "What's on your mind?"

"Kids."

Lin scooted away, not liking where this conversation was going. "Bumi, kids have never been apart of my life's plan. It's why Tenzin and I didn't work out."

Bumi took her hands into his, trying to calm her down. "I know you don't want kids. I'm not trying to get you to agree having kids."

Lin reclaimed her position on his chest. "Thank the spirits. I thought you wanted to start trying or something."

"Not at all. I was just thinking how nice it would be to have a warrior running around that looks just like her old man."

Lin let out a small giggle. "I don't think girls can go grow beards."

Bumi playfully nudged her with his shoulder. "Shut up. That's not what I meant and you know it. Just think about it. A little girl with your light green eyes, my nose and hair colour. And your beautiful skin, oh and your amazing facial structure. And if she's an earthbender I'd be okay with that, because it means she'd be the second greatest earthbender in the world… you gotta admit that it would be nice."

"You have really thought this through."

"Of course I have. Our child would be extremely beautiful, unless she gets my beard."

Lin let out a sigh of amusement. "So what got you thinking about having a kid between you and I?"

"Well, umm, you know how I went to mum's a few weeks ago with Kya?"

Lin put her index finger to her chin. "I think I remember. Kind of hard when you get a boomerang to the back of the head."

Bumi let out a groan. "I said I was sorry. I didn't expect that gust of wind to take it off course. Anyway mum was talking about how dad was never desperate for airbenders, he believed that the universe would correct itself, he just wanted to talk about what they would look like. We started talking about how if we had kids, what they might look like. I found when I was describing my 'what if,' child that I was describing our child."

"So you wouldn't care if it was an earthbender?"

"Spirits no! Airbenders are way too serious. I prefer earthbenders. You guys know how to laugh and you're definitely not lightweights either. The perfect combo."

A moment of silence followed as Lin thought about what Bumi had said. "You know, Tenzin and I had discussed having children before. Whenever I brought up the possibility of an earthbender as our child, he'd shut me down and claim that we must never have an earthbender, because the world needs more airbenders. It hurt, a lot. It made me feel as though he didn't appreciate me for who I am. After that, whenever he brought up the topic of children, I walked out of the room."

"He truly is an airhead. What crazy man would give up a beautiful, well toned, metalbending badass such as yourself?"

"Lets do it?"

Bumi looked down at her completely confused. "What do you mean?"

Lin placed a hand on his cheek, drawing him close to her. "I want to have a child with you."

"Now!?"

"I'm forty years old, so yeah, now would be nice."

Bumi captured her lips with his own. He broke the kiss after a minute. "I can't believe I'm going to have a kid with the love of my life. Kya and Tenzin owe me a hundred Yuans each and they have to do my chores for a week." Lin raised an eyebrow at the comment. "We made a bet when we were kids. They thought I'd never have a kid with a sane person."

"I remember that bet. You owe me fifty yuans."

"What?!"

"You bet that your kid would be firenation."

Bumi smiled at the thought of how awesome his girlfriend was. He rolled them over so he was on top, kissing her with all the passion he had.


	2. We're going to need a bigger apartment

**continuation of my story, 'the daughter with the, beard?' please R&amp;R and enjoy.**

* * *

Bumi waltzed into the Republic City police station, a goofy grin on his face. He opened the door to her office, not caring to knock. "Hello Linny, are you ready to spread the wonderful news that the spirits have bestowed on us?"

Lin looked up from the papers on her desk, a playful smirk tugging at her lips. "Well someone is extremely happy today."

"Of course I am! The woman of my dreams is going to have a little earthbender, with _me_ of all people. And today we finally get to tell people. Why you made me wait three months to tell people, I will never know."

Lin let out a sigh as she stood up from her desk, walking over to Bumi to place a gentle hand against his cheek. "Bumi, you know it is bad luck to tell people you're pregnant before the first trimester is over."

"I know it's just been hard to keep this hush hush. Now Let's go, Tenzin said if we're late we don't eat." He placed a hand on her armour-covered stomach, silly grin back in place. "And you're eating for two now."

* * *

"Hello Lin, you look as radiant as ever and Bumi… where were you? You missed out on the evening meditation session."

Bumi slung an arm around Tenzin's shoulder, leading him back into the house. "Well little brother, I thought I'd be a nice boyfriend and pick Lin up from work. Is that okay with you, Mr. High and Mighty?"

Tenzin shrugged off Bumi's arm as they sat down at the table. "So how have you been Lin? I hear that crime has reduced a lot recently."

"I'm great. And you're correct about crime being down. I managed to leave work at three yesterday."

Pema came into the room, placing various dishes in the centre of the table before taking her seat next to Tenzin. "Do you plan on taking any actual days off in the future Lin?"

Kya and Korra both let out a laugh, Kya being the first to speak. "The last time Lin took a day off from anything, was when Su was sick with the flu and Toph ordered her to stay home and look after her baby sister."

Korra laughed again at the thought of Lin playing mother. "The only way for Chief Cranky Pants to take a day off is if she were pregnant and we would know because Bumi would be dead." Lin and Bumi didn't say a word. "Siprits! Are you two having a kid?"

Lin looked at her plate, playing with the peas. "We were hoping to announce it after desert."

Kya was the first to react to the news. "Whoop! Niece or nephew number five! Have you guys decided on guardians or what about a midwife? Do you want a boy or a girl? What kind of bender do you think it's going to be? I hope it's an earthbender, this family has seen its fair share of airbenders as it is."

"So _that's_ where Ikki gets the endless rants from." Stated Bolin, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Bo, that's not really important right now. Chief, I'd like to be the first to congratulate you on your pregnancy." Mako raised a glass in their direction, in a gesture to wish them luck.

Lin returned the gesture. "Thank you Mako. I appreciate it."

Jinora walked over to her uncle hugging him then Lin, soon followed by Meelo and Ikki. "Congratulations uncle Bumi and aunt Lin! We are all happy for you. And I think I speak for myself, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan when I say it's about time we get a cousin."

After hearing everyone's congratulations, but one, Bumi turned his attention to Tenzin. "What do you think Tenzy? Are you excited about becoming an uncle?"

Tenzin forced a smile. "Yes. I think it will be nice to have another airbender in the family."

Bumi felt Lin's hand squeeze his, indicating she was getting frustrated. "Tenzin, Lin and I don't want an airbender, we are hoping for an earthbender. We want a little girl as well. Don't get me wrong, I'd be happy with a son but I've always wanted to scare the daylights out of some punk ass kid."

"Bumi, I think it would be best for the world if your child was an airbender. Even with the new airbenders popping up, the world could still do with more airbenders. It would make me-"

Lin slammed her fists on the table, silencing all discussions. "That's the thing Tenzin, this is not about you. This is about Bumi's and my happiness."

"I wasn't trying to make this about me."

"You are always trying to make everything about you. You want to know the reason you and I never worked out?"

"Lin, don't."

"No Bumi. It's about time he knew. The reason you and I never worked out, is not because I didn't want kids, it's because you couldn't accept the idea of having anything other than your idealistic family of airbenders only. You never cared about what I wanted in a family. The first night we discussed children I said, 'maybe we could have an earthbender.' I barely finished the sentence before you shut me down."

Everyone including Pema, looked at Tenzin, ashamed of what he had done in the past. "You're right Lin. I'm sorry I never looked at it from your point of view."

Lin squeezed Bumi's hand one more time before taking in a shaky breath. "That's all I ever wanted."

Sensing the awkward silence Kya spoke, wanting to know the details of the baby asap. "So who are going to be the godparents?"

"Lin and I talked and we would be honoured if you and Tenzin would take up the mantle of godparents. I wanted Su to be godmother but Lin said she wanted our child to be mature instead of doing whatever they wanted. Also we'd love it if Kya would be the midwife."

Kya clapped her hands together. "I accept! Lets let the boys make the desert and we can go check on things."

"Kya, I don't kn-"

"_Pleas?_ It will only take five minutes."

Lin stood up, indicating her answer. "Pema, Asami, Korra, I can't take those pleading faces anymore, if you would like to accompany us you may."

All of the woman bustled into a healing room down the hall. "Take off your chest plates and sit on the bed so we can get started."

Lin let out a growl at being told what to do, but did so anyway. "So what are you going to do to me?"

"You sound like I'm about to torture you."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Korra's interest peaked at hearing these quips between the two older women. "What did she do?"

"Sorry kid, maybe some other time. Now hurry up Kya, salad isn't very filling."

Kya bent the water from the basin onto her hand, as she proceeded to lift up Lin's tank to her ribs. "You know, it's kinda weird thinking that you're going to get fat. Good bye muscle, hello baby fat." Kya ignored the glare, as she manoeuvred the water over Lin's abdomen.

Pema peaked over Kya's shoulder to observe what she was doing, she lost interest when her eyes flew to Lin's scars. "Lin, did you get all these scars on the job?"

"Hmm, pretty much. The little one on my rib is from Tenzin. We were sparring one day and he got angry because I wouldn't let him win, so he used his airbending to wiz a rock at me when I wasn't looking. My mother looked as though she were about to kill him."

A moment passed, as Kya bent the water back into the basin, allowing Lin to sit up. "So, how is it going in there?"

Kya walked over to Korra, whispering something into her ear, which made Korra's eyes widen. She walked over to Lin's side, pushing her back down onto the bed. She repeated Kya's process. She turned back to the older waterbender giving her a nod.

Lin sat up again, a worried expression on her face. "Earthbender in distress guys. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Everything is fine Lin. Trust me when I say you want my scraggly brother's ass in here to hear this. BUMI!"

There was a loud crash in the kitchen, before Bumi came bursting into the room. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

"Bumi relax. I just wanted you in the room so I could tell both you and Lin that you're having not one but two kids."

Lin looked wide-eyed at Bumi, the look was soon replaced by a grin. "We're going to need a bigger apartment."


	3. Snakes and ladders

**please R&amp;R. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Bumi I'm home! I went to the store after work and got you that seal jerky you like." Lin got no response. She put down the bag of seal jerky and her brief case as she took up a defensive stance, venturing further into their large home. She peered around a corner, when she heard a crash in the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen as fast as her large stomach would allow, only to find Bumi on his backside, with a pot on his head and three airbenders laughing at him. Lin let a smile grace her features. "You know, I've told you time and time again, not to have air scooter races in the house."

"Aunt Lin!" Three pairs of arms found themselves around her.

"Hello Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora. Where are your parents?"

"Mummy and daddy went to the South Pole for an important meeting with Rohan. So Ikki, Meelo and I, are staying here for tonight and they will pick us up tomorrow morning."

"All right. Well why don't you go outside and play, whilst I make dinner."

"Yay!"

She looked over to Bumi, who now had the pot off his head, now sporting a cut above his eyebrow. "Have a seat so I can take care of that for you."

Bumi complied with her instructions. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier about the kids staying the night, it was a last minute thing."

"I don't mind." She opened the first aid kit, pulling out the bottle of rubbing alcohol, dabbing it onto a cotton swab. "This is going to sting." As she reached to clean his wound, he backed away. She tried again, and again but he kept pulling away. "Bumi, if you don't sit still, I _swear_ I will tackle you to the ground, I don't care if I am pregnant."

"Okay, okay I'll sit still."

"Thank you."

"So how was work?" He asked, trying to keep his mind off the burning sensation on his brow.

"It was good. I bought some seal jerky for you. It's at the front door." She let out a sigh as she looked closely at the wound. "This is going to need a couple of stiches."

Bumi began to sweat with fear. "Umm, is that really necessary? It's just a cut."

Lin pulled out a thread and a needle from the kit. "Think of it as me returning the favour for when you tried to stich me up twenty five years ago."

Bumi gulped, hard. "You mean the one on your back? The one where I pushed the needle in too far and left you paralysed until my mother and Toph came home. That one?"

Lin smiled a sickly sweet smile at him. "That's the one. Just relax. You were in the United Forces. I thought you 'men,' had a higher pain tolerance for these kinds of things."

Bumi closed his eyes, inhaled then exhaled, preparing himself for his long awaited payback. "Then what are you waiting for?" A few seconds passed, when he opened his eyes to find Lin putting the box away. "What about the stiches?"

"Already done. You don't think I was _actually _going to cause you pain, do you?"

"Well yeah. I'm more curious as to why I didn't feel a thing."

"Years of practice stitching up my own wounds at my desk. I didn't have time to see a healer."

Bumi stood up from his seat, wrapping his arms around her metal clad waist. "Thank you. Do you want me to help make dinner?"

Lin pecked him on the lips. "I'll be fine, you go see what the kids are up to."

"You are the best girlfriend ever."

* * *

Bumi picked up his chop sticks, digging into his food when the sound of Jinora's voice stopped him. "Uncle Bumi, aren't you going to say grace?"

Bumi laughed at the little girl's request. Soon silenced by Lin. "There is something my mother and Sokka used to say whenever Aang asked them to say grace. I think it was something like. 'Two four six eight, dig in don't wait.'"

Bumi resumed eating. "Now that's the best speech before a meal I've ever heard. Mm great stir fry honey, even if it is vegetarian."

Ikki looked up from her meal, smiling her appreciation. "This is great aunt Lin."

"Thank you Ikki. So what do you kids want to do after dinner?"

"I wanna play snakes and ladders! No one can beat the amazing Meelo at board games. Lets go!"

"Halt. Dishes in sink first and I want you dressed in your pyjamas."

The kids placed their plates in the sink before running upstairs to get dressed "Do you want a hand Linny?"

"You can help by watching the kids. I have some files to finish for the Beifong attorneys."

Bumi picked up a towel, drying the plates as she finished washing the dishes. "Oh, and why do those fat saps need you to do their paper work?"

Lin let out a giggle. "It's not what you think. We take twenty percentage of our profits and give it to charity and they need me to sign off on the new deals."

Bumi put on his best evil grin. "What evil corporation are you taking over this year?"

"Well, we're buying out Cabbage corp and giving it to Sato industries so they can expand."

"Wow. Does Asami know that you are doing this?"

Lin wiped her hands on the dishcloth Bumi was holding. "Not yet. But either way, it will work in our favour."

"Uncle Bumi! We're ready!"

"Have fun. I'll be in the study if you need me."

Bumi grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his chest. "Oh no you don't. We are going to get dressed in our pyjamas and then play snakes and ladders with the rest of the kids."

Lin let out a sigh. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do." Bumi put on his best puppy dogface. "It will be fun."

"Fine."

Lin walked into the lounge room where the kids were playing snakes and ladders, wearing pyjamas bought by Bumi when they first found out they were having twins. The shirt had a picture of a sleeping badgermole that read, 'shhh, babies sleeping inside.' "You're wearing my present. You look adorable!"

Lin took a seat on the floor next to him. "Shut it Bumi. This was the only thing that fit." Ikki stood up and began clapping her hands together excitedly. "Is this an imitation of a seal or are you wanting to say something?"

"Can we feel the babies kick?"

Lin was taken aback by the question. "Uh, I guess."

Three hands instantaneously flew to her stomach. "I can't feel anything."

This caused her to giggle. "That's because you're feeling the wrong spot." Lin manoeuvred Jinora's hand to the left side of her stomach, Ikki and Meelo's to the right. Instantly they all felt pressure under their hands.

Jinora smiled at the movement "Wow. Have you decided on names yet?"

Bumi crossed his arms over his chest. "We sure have and we aren't telling anyone until the twins are born."

"You're no fun."

Bumi picked up the dice, preparing to roll. "Don't care. Now are we going to play, or what?"

Three hours passed and they had gone through five various games, when Lin's head began to droop onto Bumi's shoulder. "Well kids, looks like that's it. Time for bed." He received no protests as they trudged up stairs to their respective bedrooms. He leaned down to whisper in the mother of his child's ear. "Lin, it's bed time."

"Mhm."

"Are you going to stand up?"

"Carry me."

Bumi giggled at her childlike request. "As you wish my lady." He bent down, lifting her with ease into her arms, walking upstairs to their bedroom. "I thought you would be heavier than this." He got no reply as he lowered her onto the bed. "And you're dead to the world, great."

Bumi got into bed next to her, pulling the blankets up to cover them both. He placed a hand on her stomach rubbing gentle, soothing, circles. "You know, I can't wait to see you both. Your mother is an amazing person and even if she doesn't want to admit it, she is really scared about becoming a mother. And let me tell you, it is really hard to scare a Beifong. I know, I've tried. But I know that when she holds you in her arms for the first time, she won't be scared anymore because you two will be the greatest kids in the world." He closed his eyes as Lin rolled over, snuggling into his chest.


	4. It's how i show affection!

**this is my first time writing a birthing scene :/ i hope you all like it. just review if you like it or want me to continue**

* * *

Bumi looked up from his position on the couch, to the woman sitting on the other side of the furniture. "Are you okay Linny?"

She shook herself out of her stupor to meet his gaze. "Yeah I'm fine. Just, thinking."

Bumi grabbed her legs, propping them on his lap. He began to massage her feet, eliciting a moan from her. "You may be able to tell when someone is lying but I know when you are lying to me."

Lin threw her head back as he applied more pressure to her swollen feet. "Ugh, do we really have to talk about it?"

"It would make me feel better and you know stressing is bad for the babies."

She sat up to give her full attention to the sasquatch, resting her back against the arm rest. "I'm scared."

"I know."

"I know you know. But I still can't get the thought out of my head! What if they grow up hating me? Or what if they get seriously hurt or what if something happens when I'm giving birth? Or-"

"Lin, honey you need to calm down." She glared at him for thinking it was so easy to let these particular thoughts go. "Or you could tell me how to make you feel better?"

Lin let out a sigh. "I know I'm a grown woman but I want my mother."

Bumi giggled at what she had said. "I'll see if I can make that happen."

"Oh pray tell, how will the amazing Bumi, find the woman who no one knows the location of, for the past ten years?"

"I'm sure I can find out a way to locate her. I still can't believe we are about to be parents. It seemed like yesterday that I was in the South Pole, fighting pirates with a broken arm and a-" He stopped speaking when he heard soft snores coming from her direction. "No one wants to hear old Bumi's stories."

* * *

"Hello Lin"

"Hello Pema, Kya." Lin said, closing the door to the airbender's family home. "Where is everyone?"

Kya moved to help the overdue pregnant woman sit down. "They're in the city shopping for the island's supplies. How are you feeling?"

"I want these babies out of me! I would be okay with one baby but oh no! Bumi has to be different in everything he does. I have to deal with two babies, which means I'm twice as big. And when one baby stops kicking, the other one starts. I haven't slept properly in days and my back is killing me!"

Pema tried to offer some advice to the uncomfortable woman. "Have you tried putting a pillow under your lower back? That helped me when I was pregnant."

"You don't think I've tried that!"

Pema scooted away from Lin, making sure there was distance a fair distance in case she attacked. Kya placed a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Lin, you're clearly hormonal but you need to calm down."

Lin inhaled then exhaled, calming herself down. "Is there anyway to… force, these two out of me?"

Kya pondered for a moment before coming up with a few ideas that might help the woman out. "Spicy foods?"

"Tried that."

"Sex."

"That was not a fun moment."

"Herbs?"

"I've been taking the ones you gave me. Any other ideas?"

Pema stood up, trying to help Lin stand up as well. "We should go for a walk."

"A walk?"

Pema deadpanned. "Yes a walk. I heard it helps a lot of women induce labour. We'll walk to the docks and back."

The three women ventured outside towards the docks, chatting about anything and everything. When they made it to the docks, they saw a Southern Water Tribe vessel docking. "Kya, isn't that your mother?" Pema pointed to an elderly woman disembarking.

Kya didn't answer Pema as she sprinted to greet the fellow waterbender, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Mum! What are you doing here?"

"Bumi called me a couple of months ago." She released her daughter, turning her attention to the pregnant woman. "Still pregnant I see. You must be very uncomfortable." She stated as Lin slowly closed the distance.

Lin placed a hand on her stomach. "You have no idea how much I want these two out, aunt Katara. So why did Bumi call you?"

"Well he mentioned that you were a bit scared becoming a parent."

"No I'm no-"

Katara cut her off. "And he said if your mother was here, you would feel better. So I-"

They turned their heads back to the boat when they heard a long stream of curses erupt from the vessel, followed by a short elderly woman exiting the ship. "Katara, YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND SEA TRAVEL!"

Lin's eyes went wide with shock, as her water suddenly broke. "Mum?"

Kya placed a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Lin you're going into labour!"

Lin paid no heed to what she had said. Shrugging off Kya's hand, she walked up to her mother. "It's great to see you badgermole but didn't you hear what Kya sai-." She didn't get a chance to finish what she had to say, when Lin socked her in the jaw, eliciting a gasp from the people around her. "WHAT THE FLAMEO WAS THAT FOR!"

"IT'S HOW I SHOW AFFECTION!" She leaned forward as a contraction racked her body. "Kya, Pema, a little help?"

Kya and Pema helped Lin back to the house into the healing room. Once she was settled on the bed, Pema came to her side for comfort, allowing Lin to squeeze her hand. "Lin, you're doing great. Just inhale, exhale, inh- aaaahhhh."

Lin released Pema's hand once the contraction passed, watching as she walked out the door, cradling her probably broken hand. Kya's head peered around Lin's legs. "Lin, I need you to push when you feel the next contraction."

Lin shook her head as panic began to set in. "No no no. I need Bumi. I need Bumi!" tears were now streaming down her face. "I don't want to be alone. I- I'm scared"

She looked to her left when she felt someone grab her hand. "Listen to me badgermole. You are going to have these kids whether you want to or not. You're a Beifong, Beifongs don't get scared and you're not alone, you have me."

"Yo- you left meeeee ahhhhhhh." Lin let out another scream as another contraction moved through her. "You left me alone in this city to learn how to be Chief on my own. You left me alone when _SU_ GAVE ME THESE SCARS! YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS!"

"I know and I'm sorry! But I promise from this day on, I will not leave your side. You're my daughter and I was a terrible mother for leaving you the way I did. But I'm here now, so push!"

"You promise?!"

"Yes I promise! Now for the love of Aang, push!"

Kya looked over to Katara who was standing next to her, with a blanket. "Get ready mother." A moment passed before the first child was welcomed into the world. "Congratulations Lin, it's a little boy. Toph, would you like to cut the chord?"

"Sure, let the blind woman handle scissors."

"If you want _my_ mother to cut the chor-"

"No no. I'll do it. Ha, it's spongy"

"Okay. Lin, you can't relax just yet. Next contraction, I need you to push."

The same process was repeated until the wailing of a newborn echoed off the walls. "It's a girl!" Kya cleaned the infant, giving her a standard medical check.

"Look at that badgermole. You are a mother to a beautiful boy and girl. Have you thought of their names yet?"

Lin took deep breaths, trying to slow her heart rate. "Yeah. But I promised Bumi he could announce them."

"It's kinda weird that you and the wild child have a family together. Speak of the spirit."

Bumi burst into the room, sweating and panting heavily. "Just, got the, news. Boys? Or, girls?" He sat down on the ground in an effort to calm himself, when he spotted the new grandparents. "Mum? Toph? Great to see you two. Thanks for finding Toph for me mum. I'll hug you later, kinda sweaty right now."

Lin let out a sigh of relief at seeing the father of her children. "I don't care if you're sweaty, I could use a hug."

Bumi smiled at the request. Doing as he was told, he sat on the edge of the bed, putting his arms around her. Kya stepped forward, holding their daughter. "Uh, guys? I need to tell you both something. Toph, mother, can you please wait outside?"

Lin began to panic at Kya's tone of voice. "I'd prefer it if they stayed."

Kya teared up at the news she was about to deliver. "Your daughter, she's blind."

Lin took in a deep breath as she looked at the swaddle of blankets in Kya's arms that held her daughter. "Other than that, is she healthy?"

"Yes, she is healthy. They both are."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can. Mother would you like to hand Bumi his son?"

Katara placed Bumi's son in his arms. "He's going to be a strong earthbender like his mother and a strong warrior like his father."

"Thanks mum." He looked down at his son before looking at his daughter in Lin's arms.

"So what are their names?"

Bumi cleared his throat, in an effort to drum up suspense. "We decided to name them after people who had huge influences in our lives. So we named this little guy Sokka. Because he taught me you don't have to be a bender to help people and that it only takes a brave person to change the world for the better." Tears found themselves running down his cheeks, as he finished reciting the words his uncle once told him. "And we named this little girl Toph. Because aunt Toph didn't let a disability stop her from doing what she wanted to do and this is just what this little girl is going to do."

Toph smiled at the kind gesture. "Thanks for those kind words Bumi. And thank you for naming your child after me. Um, to prevent confusion, we could call her Pebbles when I'm around. And I know that Sokka would have loved this,"

Everyone cleared the room after ten minutes, leaving Toph to hold Pebbles and Lin to hold Sokka. "Do you blame me Lin?"

Lin cocked her head to the side in confusion. "For what?"

"For junior here being blind. It was probably hereditary and I was jus-"

"Mum, stop. I don't blame you. She will be an amazing earthbender and do most things a person who isn't blind can do. If you want me to blame you for anything, then I'll blame you for all the blind jokes you will probably teach her. I didn't have a huge reaction when Kya told me she was blind because, I know she will survive in this world."

Toph let out a laugh a short bout of laughter. "You're probably right. If anything, we are going to torment the airheads together and when you're up and moving, I'm going to get pay back for that right hook you threw earlier. Even if I did deserve it."

Lin was about to retaliate when the door opened to reveal the king airhead and his family, along with the Avatar and her band of misfits. "Oh boy, this is going to be fun." She said, just as Bolin fainted at the sight of his all time hero.


	5. One meter

**i'm not 100% about this one. please r&amp;r what you think. and how about that new episode?****:D**

* * *

"Hello Aunt Pema."

"Hello Sokka. Where is your mother?"

"She's helping Toph walk from the docks. Where's Rohan?"

Pema looked up from her mixing bowl, to find the little boy looking around for her son. "He's at the training grounds with Tenzin."

The little boy didn't bother to say goodbye, as he ran off to look for his friend, blasting past his mother and sister as they entered the home. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hey mum. I was going to go play with Rohan."

"Okay but no sparring without supervision." Sokka smiled up at his mother before running towards his destination. "Hello Pema, how are you?"

"I'm well Lin. How are you Toph?"

The little girl clutched onto her mother's clothes before answering. "I'm good aunt Pema."

Taking note of the little girls nervousness, she offered a bit of comfort. "I'm making a fruit cake, would you like to lick the spoon?"

Toph ventured towards her, only to fall forward. Her mother caught her before her face could find the floor. "You okay badgermole?"

Tears began to prick the young girls eyes. "I couldn't see."

Lin knelt down to pick her up. "It's okay. You've just begun to use seismic sense and the ground is made of wood. Even grandma has trouble seeing on wooden floors."

She placed Toph on the bench, wiping away the tears. "Okay."

Pema placed the spoon in Toph's hand before turning to speak to Lin. "So how is the training coming along?"

Lin let out a sigh. "It's time consuming." Lin placed a hand around her daughter's waist bringing her close. "But she's getting there. She can see within a one-meter radius. My mother has been a huge help, especially when I'm trying to train Sokka one thing and Toph another. Has Tenzin heard when Korra gets back?"

Pema put the cake in the oven before turning to face Lin. "She gets back within a month. You know, she has no idea you were pregnant. I can't wait to see her reaction."

Lin chuckled at the idea. "My money is on her swearing out of surprise. Bumi thinks she's going to faint and Kya thinks she will just think it is a joke."

"I'll take a piece of that action. What's the rate?"

"And I thought acolytes don't gamble. Fifty yuans."

"Okay well I think she will hug you and Bumi."

Toph finished her treat, hitting her mother in the face with the object in hopes to put it down on the bench. "Ow!"

"Sorry mum! I was trying to put the spoon behind me, I didn-"

Lin took the spoon from her daughter, placing it in the sink. "Don't worry about it." she nudged her daughter playfully. "I'll get my revenge."

Toph grimaced at the idea. "Can we go outside?"

"Sure." Lin picked up her daughter, placing her on her hip. "Care to join us Pema?"

"I'd love to."

They made their way to the veranda outside, taking a seat on the porch. Toph crawled onto Lin's lap and began to trace the grooves of her mother's strong, calloused hands. A tendency she had done since she was only a few months old. "Where is Bumi today?"

"He thought it would be a good idea to get drinks with General Iroh and a few friends. It seemed just like yesterday that I was changing the kids nappy and now he is in charge of an army."

"But he is a twenty five year old man. Jinora is only fifteen and already in charge of most of the airbenders."

"We're getting old."

A mischievous grin appeared on Pema's face. "You may be getting old. I'm only thirty five."

Lin glared at the woman. "I should have locked you up when I had a chance."

Pema let out a giggle. "It's kinda funny now. I mean, I'm your kid's aunty. Our children are cousins and we're sister in laws."

"Two out of three Pema. Bumi and I aren't married and we have no intentions of doing so."

Pema was about to retort, when Rohan and Sokka ran up to them, panting heavily. Sokka tugged at Toph's hand, only for her to pull it away. "Who are you?"

"It's me Toph. Do you want to play marco polo with us?"

Toph placed a hand on her mother's face, knowing it was the only way to know if she had someone's full attention. "Can I go and play with them?"

"Okay but please be careful."

"We will!"

A moment passed before Lin spoke. "Why is it that whenever I come over, you always try to sneak up on me?" Even though Lin knew she was going to get tackled to the dirt, she welcomed it. The two women rolled around on the ground, waiting for one to pin the other. Lin reigned victorious after a minute. "Yield."

The woman under Lin blew a raspberry in her face, resulting in Lin getting off her. "I told you when we were younger, that I would beat you in wrestling one day and that day is yet to come so I haven't given up yet."

"You are so immature Kya."

"You love me."

Lin was about to retort when she heard a scream come from where the kids were playing. Lin took off into a sprint towards the scream, finding her daughter lying at the bottom of the hill, clutching her arm. Lin was instantly at her side. She placed a hand on her shoulder, only to be met with and earth pillar to the chest. "Damn it Toph! It's me!" Toph didn't stop crying but allowed her mother to take hold of her arm. "It's not broken, just sprained." Lin picked up her daughter, careful not to jostle her arm.

"Mum! I am so sorry! I didn't notice she was so clo-"

"It's okay Sokka, it was an accident. Kya we could use a bit of healing over here."

Kya took her niece into her arms, siting down with her in her lap, she began to heal the arm until the water no longer glowed. This didn't stop Toph crying though. Kya handed the young girl back to her mother, rubbing her back gently. "She'll be okay, just go easy on the earthbending."

"Thanks Kya. These two have had a long day. I think we will go home."

* * *

Bumi stumbled into their bedroom, flopping on the bed. He took Lin into his arms, only to be met with a hiss. "Bumi! Release me right now."

Bumi did as he was told, turning on the nightstand's light. "Are you okay?"

"No. Toph got hurt and when I went to help her, she got scared and sent an earth pillar into my chest." Bumi moved to take her top off. "What are you doing?"

"I want to have a look." Lin raised her arms, allowing him to remove the tank. What lay beneath were an array of different colours marring the skin. "She got you good."

"I know. But for the next couple of nights, please try to keep your arms to yourself."

Bumi kissed her cheek in reply, before turning off the light. "Hey Lin, did you know Iroh once wore a dress?"


	6. Brail

**sorry for the long wait. i've been writing three different pairings. kyalin, linumi and linzin. hope you enjoy this please r&amp;r**

* * *

Lin sat in Sokka's bed, reading to the children on either side of her about Avatar Aang's adventures. "Hey mum, can I read a page?"

Lin looked down at the three year old, knowing he couldn't read majority of the words on the page "Maybe next time."

"Okay."

"Can I learn to read?"

Lin looked down at her daughter, a sad smile gracing her features at the question. "I'm not sure. Maybe grandma Toph and I can figure something out. Are we going to finish the story or are you two going to ask questions for the next ten minutes?"

"When does Korra get here?"

"Next week."

She was bombarded with questions about the Avatar until Bumi poked his head into the twin's bedroom. "You're annoying your mother again. I can already see the vein in her head about to burst." This made the kids laugh. "Off to bed." He picked Toph off of her mother's body, placing her in her own bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling the blanket up to her chin. He made the same exchange with Sokka before following Lin out of the room.

He walked into their room to find Lin undressing before going into the bathroom where a hot bath awaited for her. She allowed her body to relax as it entered the water. Bumi watched from the doorway, enjoying the view. "Toph asked me if she could learn to read."

"Hmm, I thought there was a system blind people used to 'read.'"

Lin let out a sigh. "They can but it is still sad. I learnt how to read brail growing up with my mother in hopes to teach her. Instead she called me a nerd and walked away."

Bumi couldn't help but snicker at the remark. "That was nice of you, shame she didn't appreciate it."

Lin turned her head to look at Bumi "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?"

Bumi began to undress, smirking as he did so. "Thought you would never ask."

* * *

Lin and Bumi were woken up by someone, that wasn't their children, jumping on them. "Mother you are such a child."

Toph walked out of the room, yelling as she left. "Whatever! Now get up lazybones, we have a lot of training to get through!"

Lin groaned as she buried her face into Bumi's chest. "The hag is going to be the death of me."

She was hoping to get some sympathy from the man but when has she ever received sympathy from anyone. "Suck it."

Lin raised her head to look him in the eye. "Aren't you missing morning meditation with Tenzin?"

Bumi shot up from the bed, knocking the woman off of him. "Crap, he's going to kill me." He put on his suit before taking off out the window.

"The hobo didn't even give me a kiss good morning"

Lin rolled out of bed, shrugging on her usual tank top and pants. She made her way to the kitchen to find her mother giving the kids a bowl of porridge. "I made one for you to badgermole." Toph felt her daughter hesitate. "It's not like the one I made when you and Su were children. I used sugar instead of salt this time."

Lin took a seat opposite her children. Taking a tentative bite of the porridge, she smiled at the taste. Her mother had put honey on it. "This tastes great mum. Thanks."

"I had to learn how to cook eventually. Now hurry up, we have work to do."

The four Beifongs moved to the backyard. Toph was paired up with 'Pebbles' and Lin was teaching Sokka.

"Come on Pebbles, focus. What foot am I moving?"

The young girl's face began to drip with sweat as she tried to concentrate harder on her grandmother's movements. "Your left?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"Telling you. You are moving your left foot clockwise in the dirt."

"Good work kid, you can now see a two meter radius." Young Toph threw a fist into the air, happy she was getting better with seismic sense, that is until a little rock came in contact with her forehead. "Don't get too happy, we are still working."

* * *

Toph took a seat next to Lin at the dinning table, propping her feet up as she reclined into the chair. "I put them down for a nap."

"Thanks mum."

"You're welcome. So what are you doing with those sheets of metal?"

Lin paused her hands movements, giving her full attention to her mother. "Toph asked me if she could learn to read. I thought I could make her some stories through the use of brail. Something you didn't appreciate when I tried to teach you."

Toph let out a gut-busting laugh. "That's because they used ink with fine earth fragments in it so I could read. You never asked why I shrugged you off. If you did, you would have known."

"Sometimes I really hate you."

"I love you to. I'm gonna get outta here. Caveman has collapsed on the porch by the way." Lin stood up to follow her mother out of the house, watching as she stood over the father of her children. "See you later badgermole!"

Lin bent down, looking Bumi over. "You to mum. Are you going to get up, or am I going to have to drag you into the house?"

"No. I'll. Be. Right." Lin ignored him, taking one of his arms, she helped him to his feet, leading him to sit in a seat at the kitchen table. "Tenzin is evil. I haven't trained like that since I was a recruit in the United Forces."

Lin walked to the fridge getting them both a cold beer. "That's not training. You should come down to the station when I'm running my monthly training courses."

Bumi grabbed Lin's waist, pulling her down to sit on his lap. "So what's with the metal sheets over there?"

Lin bent the sheets towards them. "They're stories using brail. I thought I could right some for young Toph. I wrote about the Hundred Year War. Team Avatar's adventures. Some about my family. I even threw in a story of how you and I decided to begin a relationship."

Bumi buried his face into her neck. "I do like that last one. But I don't think telling her that we were drunk off our faces and decided to shag, is a good story."

"If you think I would tell her that's how we got together, you are dead wrong. It's more of the lead up to our… activities."

"can I write one?"

"you want me to get you a hammer and needle to create the dots? And I thought you had no idea about brail."

Bumi laughed at her idea. "No, I was thinking I could use your finger. I've actually been learning brail myself since Toph was born. I'll just use your finger to make the bumps." Bumi took a swig of his beer. "You can do the metal bending and I may have down played my knowledge about brail just a tad."

Lin picked up a new sheet of metal finger poised to 'write.' Bumi put his hand over hers and guided it to what letters he wanted. "Really? You took down a battalion on your own with the use of some wood, glue and exploding jelly? If these are the stories we're writing, I'm going to need to need another beer."

"Get me one while you're up."

"When did I become your slave?"

"Well it was the night we hooke-"

"Stop." Lin resumed her position on his lap. "Lets just finish this story. I'm kind of curious how you defeated the battalion." Ten minutes passed before they finished the story. "Wow. You are a genius."

"Thank you. Can you set your finger on engrave mode?"

Lin looked at Bumi with an amused smile on her face. "You make me sound like a ten in one multi tool."

Bumi took her hand in his and began engraving his signature on the bottom of the story. "Done. Thanks honey."

Lin turned around so she was now straddling his lap. She kissed him passionately on the lips, begging for entry with her tongue, when a yell came from the lounge where the twins were currently having their nap. "Mum! Toph stubbed her toe on the coffee table!"

Lin looked down at Bumi. "Back to being parents."


End file.
